April's Eyes
by Elphie Marky
Summary: April's eyes are full of secrets, secrets Roger's eyes long to uncover. RogerApril


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rent.

* * *

April's eyes are full of mystery, full of intrigue, full of secrets. On the outside, they are cloudy and gray. They change with her mood, darker when she is upset, but bright and lively when she smiles. On the inside dances a myriad of wondrous secrets, secrets only her mysterious eyes can keep.

Roger's eyes are full of wonder, full of love, full of curiosity. They are a bright, fiery emerald that shines in the moonlight. They are narrowed and dark and harsh when his temper strikes, but when he smiles, his eyes smile with him. And when his eyes meet April's, the bright, shiny emerald longs to uncover the secrets and unravel the mysteries that lay hidden among the cloudy gray.

Roger and April lay next to one another in their tiny bed, huddling close to keep out the chill of a late March snowfall. His strong, scarred arm wraps around her back, holding her close to him. She snuggles into his chest, sharing his body warmth.

Peering upwards, she is met with a serene gaze of deep green. Roger smiles back down at her when their eyes meet, their gaze locking. He curiously watches the secrets and mysteries swirling around in the fog, wondering if he can unravel one before she reveals it.

"You have a secret." He says it matter-of-factly, because it's a statement, not a question. She keeps her secrets well, but Roger knows her too well. He knows when she's keeping things from him.

Her eyelids flutter closed for a brief moment, sweeping black lashes contrasting with her ivory skin. "I have a lot of secrets," she replies. Deep, dark riddles that lay hidden deep within her soul, to remain undiscovered and unknown forever.

"Can I hear one?"

She shakes her head. Now is not the time, not the place for this secret. There was no time and place for this one. This was the secret, the mystery, the enigma she wanted to keep, buried and untraceable deep within herself. She knows in due time, it will all unravel and every secret she's ever kept will be laid bare. But not now. She can keep her secret right now.

"Why not?" He wants to know. He hates when people know things he doesn't. He hates seeing the _I know something you don't know_ look that people shoot his way when he's oblivious to the obvious. He wants to know, he _needs_ to know. "I want to know."

She smiles the smile that lights up a room, lights up the midnight sky, lights up Roger's world. When she smiles that smile, her eyes light up, silver as a cloud, and the secrets twirl around faster and faster until they mix themselves up into a tangled web of unsolved mysteries. "I'll tell you my secret, but not now."

"Then when?"

April sits up, Roger's grasp loosening around her. Rummaging through the nightstand, she pulls out a small baggie of smack, a needle, and an elastic band. They have been clean for a few days now, but no secret is better kept than the mystery of how the powdery poison makes them feel like they're on top of the world.

Roger starts shaking when he sees the heroin. It's been too long since he's had a hit and he needs this. He smiles, his emerald eyes smiling with him as April takes his strong arm in her soft, gentle hands.

She eagerly searches through the maze of scars staining Roger's arm for a fresh vain to make him forget about the secret she almost forgot to keep. As she readies the needle that would give Roger everything she couldn't, her bright, lively gray eyes take one last look at the fiery green. "In the morning, you'll know everything."

Roger gives an accepting nod. He can wait until morning to know whatever it is that she's hiding, but he can't wait any longer for the deadly venom to run its course through his veins. April hits the plunger of the needle, giving Roger exactly what he wants. The last thing he remembers before shutting his eyes is April's soft lips on his forehead as she kisses him good night.

April's eyes hold many secrets. Secrets she's kept since she was little, secrets of life, secrets of her own life. Her foggy gray eyes aren't swirling with mystery anymore. They are calm, solid, peaceful. She closes her eyes for the last time, dismissing the hidden secrets that lie in her soul and dance rampant within her eyes.

Roger's eyes long to discover and unravel the secrets and mysteries that April keeps so well. In the morning, the fiery emerald no longer smiles as secrets he never thought she could keep are written on the wall for the world to see. His green eyes lose their moonlit shine as they read her deepest, darkest secret in ink as red as her hair on paper as gray as her eyes.

-fin


End file.
